Sara and Katie's Goofy Adventure
by Shai Ryder
Summary: pure stupidity...really! My friend and I both wrote this. We put ourselves in the story. 2 of the Gundam Wing boys come along too!!


Sara and Katie were sitting in front of the computer
    
    Disclaimer: Katie and I (Sara) don't own any Hornblower characters, blah blah blah.So don't sue!
    
    Feedback: PLEASE!! My (Sara's) email is [thekiddois@yahoo.com][1] and AOL IM is TheeGaitKeeper.Katie's email is [harbour_4_life@yahoo.com][2] and her AOL IM is Stagecoach KSW.
    
    Archive: email one of us before you do, but we don't care if you do!
    
    Note: We wrote this together.It is PURE stupidity! Truly!There are definitely some grammar mistakes but oh well.Live with it!
    
     
    
     
    
    **Sara and Katie's Goofy Adventure**
    
    By: Sara (Shai Ryder) and Katie (twilightrider) 
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Sara and Katie were sitting in front of the computer screen watching "The Fire Ships" when suddenly a bright light appeared and sucked them in. They were transported through time to the past, where they landed on the Indy.
    
     
    
    Sara blinked rapidly once the white light faded away. "Katie? Where are we? Is this...is this the INDY?" Sara looked up to see a full sail...the ocean mist sprayed her face making her laugh. Katie stared blankly at her best friend wondering Where they were how they got here and why Sara was cracking
    
    up. 
    
    "Uh…yah I guess this is the Indy!" Katie suddenly got this odd look on her face and started to grin
    
    insanely. 
    
     
    
    "If this is the Indy, Katie, then that means there are INDY MEN here!" Sara squealed and did a jig.Suddenly a black shape passed the corner of her eye."KATIE! If they catch us, they'll think we are stowaways, or worse! Spies!We must hide and decide what to do,"Sara grabbed Katie's arm and drug her behind a long boat. She took off the covering and jumped in, Katie followed. 'Hey it worked for
    
    Bunting,' Sara thought.
    
     
    
    Katie was peeking over the top of the longboat when
    
    she suddenly saw the young lieutenant himself...Horatio Hornblower looking at the stars. Katie gasped in surprise, "SARA!" she practically shouted. "Look it is, eep!" Katie brought her voice down to a whisper. "Look it is Horatio!" 
    
     
    
    Sara started to peak over the top of the boat but decided against it as she saw a marine with a very real gun.
    
    "Katie? Is that a REAL musket? Like really loaded?" 
    
    Sara gulped and looked down...why...they were in
    
    dresses!"KATIE! Look!" There was no danger now,
    
    they'd just be counted as the wives of one of the
    
    seamen...maybe a young bride but it would do!"C'mon
    
    Katie, we can just look like we are deck for some
    
    fresh air!"
    
     
    
    Katie looked down and saw she was indeed in a dress.
    
    "ew...I HATE dresses..." Sara just glared at her
    
    friend's stupidity. She reached over and hit Katie on
    
    the back of the head. "Stupid! We can go talk to
    
    Horatio!!!" 
    
     
    
    Katie contemplated this and suddenly slid from the long boat and jumped into the ocean! Sara slid out of the boat, too.As her feet hit the deck, she heard a splash "Arhggghhhhh!!!" rang out. Horatio, who was JUST about to return to his cabin jerked his head around and spotted Sara.
    
     
    
    "What the hell?" he muttered and ran over to the young
    
    lady...
    
     
    
    "Uhhh hello, Horat-sir. My friend Katie has somehow managed to fall overheard...could you please help her?" 
    
     
    
    Katie shouted up from the water (Which was actually a comfortable temperature) "HELLLLPPPPP!!!!"
    
     
    
    Horatio was dumbfounded and said... "Aw…hell...er, I mean ok." Horatio looked a little embarrassed at being caught saying words like that in front of a young lady like Sara. 
    
     
    
    Katie in the meantime was actually enjoying the water…except that swimming in a skirt was a pain the butt and made it a
    
    bit hard to keep up with the Indy's progress.. so she
    
    shouted to Sara.
    
     
    
    Sara simply smiled and spotted a rope..."Can we use this Lieutenant?" she said to Horatio...
    
     
    
    "Yes,miss...?" he said.
    
     
    
    "Sara, Miss Sara Yoke at your service, sir.And that down there is Miss Katie Williams. We are, " Sara continued. 
    
     
    
    "SARA!!!!!!! QUIT FLIRTING! AND HELP ME!" Katie screamed, extremely agitated at her friend. She wanted a go round with
    
    Horatio, too. But nooo she was stuck in the waterwith
    
    an annoying skirt floating around her neck.Horatio
    
    threw the rope over and Katie grabbed it, pulling
    
    herself up.She screamed once she realized the dress
    
    was ....*clears throat* white and was clinging to 
    
    her.Horatio immediately threw off his pea jacket and
    
    draped it over her. 
    
    "What a gentleman!" Sara thought.Katie turned red in embarrassment and muttered something about jeans anda T-shirt. Sara, however, had continued to flirt with Horatio once Katie was out of the water. Horatio was trying to figure out everything when the 6 o' clock watch change bell 
    
    thing rang.
    
    "Well ladies, it is nice meeting you.Miss Williams I
    
    suggest you get in a new dress....if you want uh that is." Horatio said, slightly bowing. 
    
    "Thanks, sir, but Katie is fine," Katie said. 
    
     
    
    "Yeah Sara is fine, too!" Sara piped in. Katie elbowed her in the ribs. "HHHHEEEEY what was that for?" Sara said.
    
     
    
    "It's MY moment, back off," Katie hissed. Horatio looked at
    
    them with a puzzled look. 
    
     
    
    "Hehe" Sara said.
    
     
    
    Katie suddenly got this evil look on her face. "Tell me sir, you wouldn't happen to have a spare set of pants and, uh, a shirt would you?" Horatio's eyes got really huge at this. 
    
     
    
    Sara grinned at her friend then said, "Pretty soon you are gonna want to climb the masts and look at the sails!" Horatio was getting a positively horrified look on his face. He had only seen a lady in a pair of pants once...and that had been the Duchess of Wharfdale!
    
     
    
    "Uhhhhhhhh...." Horatio said "I think the captain
    
    wants me....goodbye" Sara fell down laughing at
    
    this...
    
     
    
    "The duchess of WOOFdale!!" Katie sighed and pulled at the wet material...
    
     
    
    "I HATE DRESSES!" she declared. Katie grimaced at her dress and attempted to kick at the petty coats that she was wearing. Suddenly there was a loud THUMP! And… 
    
     
    
    "Lieutenant! What is all this commotion up here?!" Katie and Sara gasped at the voice of Captain Pellew. 
    
     
    
    "CAPTAIN PELLEW!" Sara rasped, not believing it."Well let's face him like...confident young women, I guess…" she gulped. 
    
     
    
    "Aww Sara, your a chicken!" Katie said but she hesitated over the words...Sara got up and walked out into the open that Pellew could see them and not be taken as surprise.Then Sara realized what she had heard Pellew say!She turned to find Horatio with his mouth frozen open... his eyes blinked but he couldn't movie. 
    
     
    
    "Mr. Hornblower!!?? What....!!?" Pellew's famous face came around from the long boats. Katie realized she was still wearing her soaking wet clothes. 
    
     
    
    "Eh, Sara, can you cover for me...please!" Sara looked at her companion and seeing she was still looking a bit like a soaked rat agreed. 
    
     
    
    "Hello, Sir, I am Sara Yoke and this is my companion Katie 
    
    Williams." Pellew looked at the duo and then at
    
    Hornblower…
    
     
    
    "Well, Mr. Hornblower, perhaps you can explain better?" 
    
     
    
    "Sir!" Sara continued, trying to save Horatio from certain embarrassment.Pellew turned back to Sara.
    
     
    
    "Madam? Please...explain who are more in depth and what you are doing on my ship!" 
    
     
    
    Sara chuckled, "Well ya see sir, its kinda hard to believe" Sara elbowed Katie. Katie was busy looking over the
    
    captain's shoulder at Archie who had just came on
    
    deck...drool dripped down her chin...
    
     
    
    "OWWWW!!! What was th...at...oh..ohhh yes...umm well ya see sir,"
    
     
    
    "And that basically sums itup, sir" Katie explained.
    
    Pellew looked at her like she had just said she was a
    
    fairy and had magic powers. Horatio had a lost look on his face, Archie was just staring. Sara was looking at
    
    Horatio with a dreamy look on her face. Katie just
    
    looked down at her clothes, 'still soaked' she thought. "Um...sir, I am sorry for asking but is there any chance I could get a change of clothes...these are horribly uncomfortable!" Pellew just nodded and as if on cue a stewardess appeared.
    
     
    
    Pellew stepped forward "This is my wife's lady in waiting Emma, I'm taking her back to my wife in Portsmouth...she'll have some extra dresses for you Miss Katie," "Thank yousir," Katie said, bowing.Sara followed her friend's example. "Mr. Hornblower!" Pellew shouted, "I want to see you in my cabin, NOW!"
    
     
    
    "Yes, sir..." Horatio said giving Archie a frightened look
    
     
    
    "Now, where exactly did you find these two young ladies?" Pellew demanded. "Well, sir, they just appeared at the end of my watch" 
    
     
    
    "And how, Mr. Hornblower did they get there?" Hornblower looked at Pellew "I don't know, sir! I really don't!" Pellew
    
    looked at the young lieutenant. "Then perhaps we should have a long chat with these young ladies." The stewardess beckoned Katie and Sara to follow her into her tiny cabin.She handed Katie a new dress, this one not nearly as "fluffy" as the other one.
    
    "Thank you" Katie said, fully meaning it.
    
     
    
    The lady just smiled "No comprendo ingleis senora" "Ohhh ok" 
    
     
    
    Katie said shrugging."Gracious then".Sara stood at the
    
    door way when she felt a knock come from the other side. 
    
     
    
    "Miss Katie, Miss Sara?Captain Pellew would like to chat with you, whenever you are available,"
    
     
    
    "We'll be there very soon sir," Sara said. She looked at Katie…this was it!As they walked to the cabin Sara noticed for the first time that they were getting some odd looks. "Hey, Katie!" Katie stared at her friend blankly. "We are
    
    getting some really odd looks..." 
    
     
    
    Katie darted a glanced around. "Yeah we are aren't we...oh well!" The duo reached Pellew's day cabin...
    
     
    
    Sara stumbled over a carpet that laid on the floor in Captain Pellew's room."Arghh!" Katie pulled her upright, preventing her from landing in Pellew's lap (not that she would have minded).
    
     
    
    "Good evening, Sir!" Katie practically screamed.
    
     
    
    "KATIE!! SHUT UP!" Sara hissed, rubbing her side
    
    where Katie had yanked her up."Yes, Good evening!"
    
     
    
    Pellew blinked. "Uh huh.Soo...Miss Katie and Miss
    
    Sara-pray, tell me why you are here!"
    
     
    
    Katie and Sara both turned their heads to look at
    
    each other.But they misjudged how far away each was
    
    and *BANG* their heads made contact. "BLOODY
    
    DA....ouch that hurt." Katie said suddenly
    
    remembering her manners.
    
     
    
    Sara just glared at her friend and spoke up."You
    
    see, sir, we were transported back into time! Weren't
    
    we Katie?"
    
     
    
    Katie couldn't believe Sara was doing this!"Er, um,
    
    well, yeah, uh huh I guess!" Katie blurted out.Well
    
    sort of.
    
     
    
    Sara grinned stupidly trying to look convincing.
    
    'BOOOYYY you are stupid Sara!' Sara thought. "We
    
    landed on the Indy!We got transported through the
    
    computer screen! Uh, er, wait.You don't know what a
    
    computer is do you?"
    
     
    
    Pellew blinked again at these...girls. "No, pray,
    
    please enlighten me!"
    
     
    
    "Its a machine...do you know what a machine is?"
    
     
    
    "Yes...its mechanical then?"
    
     
    
    "Er, um, yes sir.It has a screen...kinda like a umm
    
    window?" she let her voice form a question.
    
     
    
    Katie piped in. "YEAH!A window!To the entire
    
    world.It has the Internet, and I like to go to
    
    www.aande.com and chat with the Indy Girls! We are
    
    Indy Girls because we think you are HOT!!!!!!!"
    
     
    
    "KATIE!! AGGG!!Don't listen to her, she has her
    
    corset too tight." Katie made a move to hit Sara over
    
    the head but Sara ducked and the smack managed to hit
    
    Horatio over the head.
    
     
    
    "Uh what??" Horatio said...he had been 1/2 asleep. 
    
    These girls were WAY too weird!
    
     
    
    "Nothing." Sara said, quickly.Apparently Katie
    
    couldn't handle speaking to Captain Pellew in a
    
    civilized manner."Its something of the future, sir.
    
     About 200 years from now!" 
    
     
    
    "Oh shut up Sara!You aren't so proper usually."
    
     
    
    "Are not!"
    
     
    
    "Am too!"
    
     
    
    "ARE NOT!"
    
     
    
    "YOU KNOW YOU ARE!!!!!!"Katie screamed and slammed
    
    her fist into the blue wall. CRACK... "uh oh..." 
    
     
    
    A huge hole now let light scream inside the cabin.
    
    Katie laughed meekly..."I guess I don't know my own
    
    strength?" 'oh no...I'm gonna die!' she thought.
    
     
    
    Sara looked at the captain and at the lieutenant. 
    
    She couldn't help but laugh at the laugh on their
    
    face. "C'mon Katie! We gotta get out of here!"She
    
    shoved Katie out of the door and hey ran below decks.
    
     
    
     
    
    *THUD*Katie suddenly ran into Archie. "Archiekins...." she blurted out drooling. 
    
     
    
    "Ohhh dear!"Sara kicked Katie in the shoulder and
    
    ran on down the crowded hall way thingy.
    
     
    
    "Oww....EEP!" Katie shouted and shot after Sara. "Hey
    
    *pant* Sara *pant* where are we going?!" 
    
    Sara darted a glance around...and saw the gun port.
    
    "OUT!" she exclaimed. 
    
     
    
    Katie looked around trying to figure out where OUT
    
    was. "um...out where?" 
    
     
    
    Sara sighed and pointed "out the gun port of course!" 
    
    "Ooooooooorrrrrroooooooo?!" was Katie's only reply. 
    
     
    
    "Yep, now come on we need to leave." Sara ran toward
    
    the port and opened it. "Um...Sara...we are wearing
    
    dresses....how are we gonna get out without getting
    
    cloth stuck on it?" 
    
     
    
    "Oh that is simple...we go out really carefully." 
    
    Sara jumped up to the gun ports opening and started
    
    out. She got out successfully. Katie then tried..and
    
    she wasn't so fortunate...
    
     
    
    "EEEEEEEEEK!" *SPLASH* "I made it!" Katie grinned at her friend and then looked up. "Sara....the captain and all the officers are looking at us...perhaps we should make our escape." 
    
     
    
    "To where?!" came Sara's panicked response. 
    
     
    
    "Swim, baka." 
    
     
    
    "Quit speaking Japanese."The two promptly got in a huge water fight. *splash*
    
     
    
    "I am not a baka."
    
     
    
    "I don't always speak Japanese!" 
    
     
    
    "Do to."
    
     
    
    "Do not."
    
     
    
    "Do to."
    
     
    
    "Do not."
    
     
    
    "DO NOT!"
    
     
    
    "TO!"
    
    This kept up for a while (actually I am tired of typing that!~_~)
    
     
    
     
    
    Meanwhile back on the ship...
    
     
    
    "Sir, are those two really ladies...or are they just
    
    immature girls?" 
    
     
    
    Somehow Sara and Katie heard this... "HEY NOW! That
    
    is not very nice...damn dress..." Katie shouted.
    
     
    
    "KATIE! you don't say words like this around these
    
    people. It would hurt there very sensitive ears...to
    
    hear a lady cuss...imagine." 
    
     
    
    "WELL I'M NOT A LADY!" came Katie's snarled reply. 
    
    "And I want out of this dagone dress...I feel like some
    
    sort of umbrella gone wrong!" 
    
    "
    
    Me too.. Hey..maybe if we wish for a pair of shorts/jeans and a T-shirt it will come true.." And so they wished...
    
     
    
    God was merciful and miraculously their clothes
    
    changed from dresses to nice jean shorts and comfy
    
    tanks-a green one for Katie and a blue one for Sara.
    
     
    
    Katie and Sara grabbed onto a rope offered to them by
    
    Styles and managed to scramble up the side of the
    
    Indy.Suddenly a tennis racket appeared in Katie's
    
    hand. "Hey..." she said.Out of the corner of her
    
    eye she saw Mr. Tapling, fat as ever.
    
     
    
    Oh no.Sara tried to grab Katie but she was already
    
    going after the fat man, tennis racket raised.
    
     
    
     
    
    Oh no.. triple oh no!
    
     
    
    Katie ran after him and then stopped as suddenly as
    
    she had started. Unfortunately Horatio had been
    
    running behind her trying to get her to stop and ran
    
    right into her. "OOF! Ow...." now there was a human
    
    pile on the deck.
    
     
    
    "Sir, um, you are sorta heavy and all so please get off!!!" Katie muttered from under
    
     
    
    Hornblower said, "Uh…sorry miss." 
    
     
    
    "Hrumph, I wish that I could have Quatre or Duo here
    
    right now... then maybe Kenshin and his sweet
    
    sakebotou sword!!" The whole deck crew was staring at
    
    Katie as if she were insane. Sara saw this and 
    
    Decided to take action. 
    
     
    
    "Oh, ignore her she must of banged her head on the
    
    deck and it has made her a bit woozy." Sara walked
    
    over to her friend and grabbed the tennis racket from
    
    her hands...and promptly knocked her over the head
    
    with it. This made the unfortunate tennis player to be
    
    knocked out and so she collapsed, right into Archie's
    
    arms! (heheh!!!!!!!!^_^) 
    
     
    
    Pellew glanced at the odd duo that had been reeking
    
    havoc on his ship. "Mr. Kennedy take Miss Williams
    
    down to the sick-berth and have her checked over. And
    
    you, " Pellew looked at Sara," I don't recall your
    
    name."
    
     
    
    "Yoke, Sara Yoke." Came the obvious reply. 
    
     
    
    "Ah, yes, Miss Yoke if you would come to my day cabin so we can discuss how to get you to your own time...and would you like a change of clothes to get out of your...attire?" 
    
     
    
    "OH NO! These are just FINE!" ^_^
    
     
    
    But as the captain and the lady teen entered the
    
    cabin there was a loud *BOOM*."WHAT THE DEVIL?"
    
     
    
    Sara said (in a Captain Pellew's heavy tone that he
    
    used when he saw Horatio on the fire ships) "Katie!"
    
     
    
    Pellew simply groaned. *Why did these people have to
    
    be on my ship?Perhaps I'm dreaming!*
    
     
    
    Sara ran out of the cabin and searched frantically
    
    for Katie. "BAWAHAHAHAHHA!" a voice shouted on top
    
    the quarter deck.
    
     
    
    "Ohhh no" Sara muttered and jumped up the stairs to
    
    find Katie hovering over the very large bulk of Mr.
    
    Tapling."Katie..."
    
     
    
    Katie turned around and she had a *haunting music*
    
     
    
    *very haunting music*
    
     
    
    *it continues*
    
     
    
    *and goes on*
    
     
    
    *everyone gets incredibly annoyed*
    
     
    
    *they start to throw things at the author*
    
     
    
    *so she quits with da music and continues*
    
     
    
     
    
    -_-_-MILK MUSTACHE_-_-_
    
     
    
    *haunting music resumes*
    
     
    
    *then it goes away*
    
     
    
    A blood curtailing scream goes up from Oldroyd, who
    
    for some reason was following Sara.Sara promptly
    
    smacked him and knocked him unconscious (did you also
    
    know that Sara can't spell?) (psstt! she doesn't care
    
    either!!!)."Katie...I know that you like milk, and
    
    that's all good and well, but honey...that doesn't
    
    make it right to get drunk, okay?C'mon let's go
    
    find a nice quiet corner (perhaps in Lieutenant
    
    Hornblower or Kennedy's' cabin?).
    
     
    
    Katie wiped her mouth with a slave and just shrugged.
    
    "Okay." she said in a rather flat tone.
    
     
    
    Tapling let such a big sigh of relief leave his
    
    massive frame that it sent him over the side of the
    
    ship.A giant wave engulfed the Indy soaking Katie
    
    and Sara again. "great..." Katie muttered.
    
     
    
    Katie snarled at the soaking man, "Jeez Mr. Tapling 
    
    Do you thinkyou could have created aTsunami sized
    
    wave?! Oh my, you ARE like a giant buoy! HAHA! BAKA!" 
    
     
    
    The crew of the Indy was staring at Katie AGAIN like
    
    she was insane. "Um, Miss Yoke, does your friend need
    
    a doctor?" Asked Captain Pellew. 
    
     
    
    Katie managed to hear this (somehow) and she turned
    
    on him. Her eyes were narrowed and flashing a odd
    
    golden color."Oh Crap!" Sara exclaimed (oh so shoot
    
    me I couldn't figure anything out!) "She is going
    
    Wacky again, to much anime, or maybe lack of anime, 
    
    Or too much saltwater to the head, too many glasses of
    
    milk…" Sara rambled on about numerous other things. 
    
     
    
    Katie meanwhile had stopped with the "battousai" eye
    
    glow thing and was staring at Duo Maxwell, who had
    
    just dropped in. "OH KAWII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS 
    
    DUO!"
    
     
    
    Sara looked over...surprised by her exclamation and she
    
    suddenly spied Quatre. "Hey! It is Quatre." She glomped onto him. 
    
     
    
    The Indy crew were staring at there guests in awe.
    
     
    
    "Captain Pellew, sir, how can they have so much
    
    energy?" 
    
     
    
    "I really can't tell you that, Mr. Hornblower." 
    
    Pellew cleared his throat to get the DUO's attention…(heh 
    
    Heh no pun intended). 
    
     
    
    "Yah, Captain Pellew?" Pellew gasped as he recognized
    
    the actual polite tone of a Lady…coming from both the
    
    girls mouths. 
    
     
    
    "Now would you care to get off my ship?" 
    
     
    
    "Eh, Would you believe us if I said we don't know how
    
    to get home?" 
    
     
    
    Normally Pellew would look at them skeptically but by
    
    now he had learnt better. "Yes, I would." 
    
     
    
    SPLASH! (jee where did that come from) "MR. HORNBLOWER! I DEMAND THAT YOU HELP ME BACK ABOARD THIS BLASTED SHIP!!" 
    
     
    
    It was now Sara's turn to get the crazed look in her
    
    eyes. "Mr.Tapling, DARLING! TIME TO PLAY SPLASH!" Out
    
    of no where in Sara's hands appeared a… 
    
     
    
    ~~*~~drum roll starts…and keeps going and going and going and going
    
    ~~*~~SPLAT~~*~~OKAY WE GET THE POINT GET ON WITH THE STORY~~*~~
    
     
    
    Katie rubs her head in pain…okay okay...anyways.~~*~~ a…FLUTE! She proceeded to play the highest note she could…which really wasn't a note but it made a good excuse to blow really loud. Everyone cowered because of the noise except for Quatre, Katie, Duo and Sara. 
    
     
    
    "Miss Yoke, please quit playing that instrument."
    
    Exclaimed Captain Pellew.Katie glanced at Duo and
    
    Quatre to see how they were taking it. Yet again, the
    
    whole Indy crew was amazed at there ability to
    
    withhold torture… 
    
     
    
    Horatio and Archie stumbled over to Katie…who was
    
    standing calmly watching to see how long Sara could
    
    keep up the note. "Miss, isn't there anyway to get 
    
    her to stop?" 
    
     
    
    Katie grinned, "Oh she will run out of hot air soon
    
    enough. EEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Katie stopped her
    
    sentence short when she Sara stop and turn on her 
    
    with her flute raised above her head. 
    
     
    
    "AHH" Katie ducked but soon realized it wasn't her whom she was after.A dripping wet Mr. Tapling stood behind her, looking incredibly MAD."Aiaiaiaiaia!" Sara screeched in a mockery of Xena.*WAM*.Mr. Tapling was knocked unconscious and teetered back over board.
    
     
    
    "Oh no, not again." Horatio whispered, shaking his head wearily.
    
     
    
    Pellew stared at Hornblower eyes flashing with amusement.Suddenly he lost control and a crazed laugh left his usual stern manner.
    
     
    
    Suddenly Katie and Sara were blinded by a bright white light and were sucked back through time back to the present where the Fire Ships was just ending on Katie's computer.
    
     
    
    "Darn it, we're back! I had fun!" Sara complained.
    
     
    
    "Me too!" Katie said sadly.A hand was placed on Katie's shoulder, making her scream in surprise.She turned around to see the animated self of Duo behind her."DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOVE!"she somehow managed to hug the anime character but then started to vanish.
    
     
    
    But then Quatre appeared!Sara hugged the fellow anime character but then again he faded away. "What happened, Katie?"she said, very sad.
    
     
    
    "Oy, Sara…look at your clothes!"
    
     
    
    "It was wet paint!Quatre and Duo hadn't dried yet!"Sara remarked.
    
     
    
    Suddenly a HUGE laughing fit over took her and she moved herself to the floor and went on to roll.Katie soon joined her and they did this for hours on end…
    
     
    
    And that is the end to Katie and Sara's Goofy Adventure.
    
     
    
     

   [1]: mailto:thekiddois@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:harbour_4_life@yahoo.com



End file.
